1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insect bait composition, and more specifically to an insect bait composition incorporating an insecticide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cockroach is among the oldest insect pests known to mankind. Millions of dollars are spent each year by Americans seeking to rid themselves of cockroaches and other insects. The 1986 insecticide market has been estimated to be about $550 million in the United States, and includes scores of products, most of which are intended for cockroaches. These products include traps containing glue, poisonous powders and sprays as well as compounds designed to control the reproductive cycle of the roach.
Literally hundreds of methods have been developed in attempts to rid the home and workplace of the cockroach. However, none of these methods have worked effectively for extensive periods of time. This is due to the fact that cockroaches demonstrate a unique ability to adapt to practically any means for keeping them in check.
Roaches breed at a high rate and, accordingly, complete eradication of this noxious pest is quite difficult. Nevertheless, effective control has been accomplished using various methods such as residual insecticide sprays, and the placing of cockroach bait compositions containing insecticides in suitable locations.
Residual sprays, although effective for a reasonable length of time on many surfaces are not effective on all surfaces. For example, a residual spray that is effective on a non-porous surface, such as stainless steel or sealed ceramic tile, may not be effective when used on a porous of surface, such as unpainted wood or unsealed tile.
Prior art bait compositions include dog food, oatmeal, corn syrup, corn husks or grain, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,960 to Broadbent discloses a cockroach bait comprising a mixture of dry dog food, maltose, brown sugar and a binder such as wax, carboxymethyl cellulose or starch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,188 to Page et al discloses the use of carob as an attractant to cockroaches. Corn starch is added to the carob, which is hygroscopic, to absorb moisture and serve as an anti-caking agent.